Cod Commando
Cod Commando is a fish capable of breathing on land, and a human level of intelligence. He works for the organization S.P.O.R.K. and is their best agent. His communication solely consists of him saying "blah" and oftentimes being translated. He behaves like a human, with very few, but noticable fish-related behavioral traits. He first appeared in "The Smell of Vengeance", by terms of in-series chronology, but as of episodic broadcast order, his debut would either be "Day of the Dreadbots", where he was pictured on a target, or "League of Destruction", where he first physically appeared. He is voiced by show creator, himself, Maxwell Atoms. Biography Background Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne Insight to Cod Commando's backstory was revealed, as we saw what his life was like before Hector was reduced to a simple brain and stomach. It is implied that Cod and Hector had been at odds for quite some time. Their reasons, still unlearned, and possibly not even for "good and evil" reasons (Although Hector was implied to still be involved in illegal activities at the time, as a conversation between two people at his party, regarded him delivering nuclear missiles to someone). What is known, though is that Hector had always eluded Cod with his guise of being a legitimate and illustrious businessman, leading a classy and wealthy lifestyle. Cod Commando was the one who destroyed Hector's body in an explosion. He destroyed Hector's body in an attempt to kill him. In the episode's flashback, it was revealed that while in disguise as a nurse, he got hired as Hector's new mad scientist, and built a bomb mechanism for Hector, with a self destruct button. Hector, not realizing it was a trap, pressed the button and his body was destroyed in the resulting explosion, which apparently was powerful enough to send his two front teeth to Antarctica. The Smell of Vengeance The events of this episode, would be the first encounter between Cod Commando and Hector, since the aforementioned destruction of Hector's body. confronts his enemy once again, claiming to be planning on "finishing what he started." However, Cod only managed to stop Hector's latest scheme and escape, without finishing Hector off. He becomes officially Hector's arch-nemesis for the rest of the show. Appearance Cod Commando is an orange fish. He has a green military hat and a green, skin-tight jumpsuit that covers his tail, with a belt with a large, square buckle. He has two white and black eyes and pink lips. He is most likely the shortest character in the entire show. In the second season his back fin is shown to be spikier looking than in the first season. Personality Cod Commando is a courageous and daring soldier dedicated to his duty and stopping the forces of evil, who takes his job very seriously. He is often portrayed as being a stereotypical hero, being patriotic, and even reminding children to check both ways before crossing the street at the end of Go SPORK. Despite this, he is sometimes easily fooled into falling into traps, such as in Ultimate Evil when Major Dr. Ghastly said it was her after saying she was leaving an anonymous phone call warning of Hector's latest plot, which should have made him realize it was a trap. He is not without his darker traits, however, as he will go to great lengths to accomplish his goals, even if it means resorting to acts of rashness and severe violence, as seen when he destroyed Hector Con Carne's body while disguised as his mad scientist. In League of Destruction, he violently pushed a man who was on the telephone just to gather his fellow SPORK allies for the mission to stop Hector and a bunch of other supervillains. He also allowed Agent Heidi to be taken prisoner as revenge for her not setting him free when in the same situation earlier, even though they technically were supposed to be allies. Abilities Being a trained soldier, Cod Commando is physically trained to his physical peak and has knowledge of fighting arts and military strategy. Cod Commando also has a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal as well as numerous soldiers under his command. Cod Commando has also gone through advanced survival training, and was seen able to make a house (complete with a garage and modern conveniences) when stuck on a deserted island, while also easily gaining food. Cod has the ability to drive many kinds of vehicles. In "The Pie Who Loved Me", he flew a helicopter and in "No No Nanook", he drove a snowmobile. The fact that Cod Commando is a fish can come to his advantage at times. Because he does not have a nose, he is immune to stink attacks, shown in "The Smell of Vengeance". Despite being a fish, Cod Commando can survive on land without difficulty. Likewise, he doesn't know how to swim, as he was stranded on a Desert Island in "Cod vs. Hector". He also, surprisingly, is very good at disguising himself without being detected, despite being a fish. In "The Smell of Vengeance", he went in disguise as General Skarr and pulled it off pretty convincingly. In "Jealousy, Jealous Do", he went in disguise as a generic Henchman, which was also able to easily fool the other members of the team. In "Evil on Trial" he is shown to be a skilled lawyer/attorney, convincing the jury of Hector Con Carne's guilt within a matter of seconds. In "Cod vs. Hector", Cod and Boskov are shown to understand each other's speech, suggesting Cod may be able to communicate with other animals. Weaknesses Cod Commando has his fair share of weaknesses. Most of them related to being a fish. For example, he's helplessly vulnerable to a worm on the end of a hook, although he is shown trying to resist the urge. Ironically, Cod Commando is unable to swim, taking away much of the advantages of being a fish. Despite being intelligent in many areas related to military work, his common sense is occasionally lacking. He easily fell for a trap set up by Evil Con Carne in "Ultimate Evil", despite Major Dr. Ghastly accidentally revealing she was the anonymous caller at the end of the phone call. This should have alerted Cod to the fact the call was a trap. Similarly, he answered his phone in the middle of battle during Go SPORK, despite knowingly being on a mission to stop mind-control telemarketing calls. He's often squashed by larger foes. His manner of speech is not universally understood. In "League of Destruction", his fellow soldiers had no idea what he was talking about. Although greatly trained, due to his small stature, his punches are often shown to be ineffective, particularly against larger foes. He is also shown to be easily squished by Boskov in Ultimate Evil after showing off his combat skills without actually causing harm. Episode Appearances *The Smell of Vengeance *Go SPORK *League of Destruction *Evil on Trial *Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne *Day of the Dreadbots (Pictured on a Piece of Wood) *Cod vs. Hector *Ultimate Evil *The Pie Who Loved Me *No No Nanook *Jealousy, Jealous Do Trivia *Despite being stated to be a cod fish, he does not resemble that species of fish. **Coincidentally, there are many types of fish marketed and sold as cod despite not being codfish. *Ironically, in the episode "Cod vs Hector", he is also trapped on the deserted Island with Hector and requires a boat to leave, suggesting either he can only survive in fresh water or -ironically- may not be able to swim. **It also brings into question how he was able to arrive at the Underwater Base *His trademark greeting for answering the phone is "Blah-blo?", which is his fish gibberish version of saying "Hello". He was heard saying this, when answering the phone in the the episodes "League of Destruction", "The Smell of Vengeance", "Ultimate Evil", and "Go SPORK". *Cod Commando has had three voice actors, during the series. His main voice actor is show creator Maxwell Atoms, himself, in the episode "The Pie Who Loved Me", Cod was voiced by Robert Picardio, to make for a better singing voice, and lastly, in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", Cod Commando operated a robotic nurse, and projected a falsetto female voice, this being provided by Rachel MacFarlane. *In the episode Cod vs Hector, it is implied that the real reason Cod wishes to kill Hector is to gain control of his evil empire, but this is currently considered nothing more than a gag for the episode. **It's also possible that it was the result of Hector continuously using "You're the hero" to guilt trip Cod into helping him, while then turning on Cod and betraying him, and thus in that episode he grew tired of being the hero due to the consequences of his heroic attitude in that episode. *He was introduced just a year before Call of Duty (often abbreviated CoD) was released. It is unknown if this was intentional. Gallery :See Cod Commando/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SPORK members Category:Good Category:Male Category:Animals